


Killer Passion

by CharlieAlphaBravo



Category: Saints Row, Saints Row 4 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Passion, Pretty much all of the gang, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some loving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieAlphaBravo/pseuds/CharlieAlphaBravo
Summary: Passion, guns and saving the last of humanity. What makes this even better ? Oh yeah Johnny freaking Gat ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all ! I am so excited to post my work. This was originally posted on Wattpad and although not finished on there, I plan on finishing it on here. Also, tags will be added as I write this story. Expect the unexpected. Muahaha!

Chapter 1: A Complex Being

Many might argue of the nature that I am. I am so simple in my mind yet to others I am as complex as rocket science. However, I yearn for something more than capping fools and never ending nights of drunkeness. I want to feel alive ! Never have I ever felt more alive than when I was held in Johnny Gat's sweet embrace. Tender kisses and soft touches that I will never forget. 

The day I breathed in every single part of my life and something in me awoke.  
He awoke my being and wrapped my soul in his embrace and I couldn't help but fall into the infinite abyss that is Johnny Gat. To everyone I know I am otherwise known as the Boss. My crew, The Saints means loyalty and sacrifice and I would do anything for them, even if that means putting myself in harms way. They have shaped who I am today. 

While I may be rough around the edges I am a woman in desperate need of something more than revenge, guns and beer (even though beer is good don't get me wrong) I have kissed many lips and held many bodies but never have I felt an actual and genuine embrace until Johnny Gat. 

Years after Johnnys death I found myself in deep sadness. At the time I could not understand why, I only saw Johnny as a brother in arms and my loyal lieutenant and nothing more. It wasn't until everything went to shit all around us and we found ourselves at humanities end and we had found out Johnny was actually alive and not dead like all of us thought that I realized what it was. I cried so much at the news, I barely cry, usually I just shoot move one and ask questions later. 

It was at that exact moment that I knew what Johnny Gat truly meant to me. His first night back in the ship  
after being rescued from his hellish virtual reality I felt my stomach rumbling, a nauseaous feeling. It's as if I wanted to vomit all my feelings for Johnny into words, expressions and emotions. Once again, after so many years of feeling dim inside I felt something burning deep inside me. A flame of passion and desire  
burnt and it wasn't about to be extinguished. Not by anything and not by just anyone. Johnny Gat was the source of my passion, of this burning flame, Literally, I felt on fire, I tossed and turned in pain. I awoke in a scream and felt my whole being rise up and shine through every pore in my body. A new beginning where the old was shed and the flame inside me burnt ever so fiercely.


	2. Chapter 2: Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and the Boss have sort of a sweet talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I am aware the chapters aren't too long and it's probably going to be a slow burn. However, it will all be worth it in the end :)

I gasped for air clutching my sheets, twisting and turning. The alcohol must have taken its toll and now I found my self running to the bathroom and depositing the remains of my empty stomach in the toilet. Bad idea. Rookie move to not eat. But who gives a shit anymore ? These rules don't exist, the world is gone. However, my world, to me was very much still alive and breathing. A tall hunk of a man I found myself in love with who didn't know how much I burned for him. I desire him, I want him. Not just the stupid superficial stuff but his whole being, his heart, his mind and soul. I hate being this sappy but dammit I can't hide it anymore. 

My thoughts were interrupted by another wave of vomit and as my vision blurred I felt a strong hand sweep the hair of my face and rub my back. It was him. His warmth so distinguishable, nurturing and protective.

"Hey boss are you alright ? Seems like you over did it with the beer." 

"There is no such thing as too much, Gat. Besides, this was a celebration that called for a celebratory amount of beer. Help me up would you."

"Damn straight boss but damn I've never seen a woman consume so much. I guess there is a reason as to why you are the boss. Although I can out drink you any day." Followed by a smirk.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Flipping him off as I washed my mouth off. 

"No but really Boss. What you have done for the gang...it's amazing. How you have kept them going. Even after..well you know. I admire that." 

"Are you getting soft on me Gat?" I couldn't contain the slight smirk appearing from my face. 

"Nah Boss just...you know I'm no good at these things...listen Boss we've been through a lot and you have risked a lot, including your life. I don't know if it's because I was stuck in that simulation for so long but I realized something." He said with a soft look on his face. 

"Which was ?" Crap. Why do I have to sound like such an ass when he is being so serious and sentimental.

"That I have to be grateful for every single moment and for those around me. Loosing Aisha over and over again has made me realize that. I guess what I am trying to say is that I am very thankful..for saving me."

"Again," I said turning around and staring at him and flashing by pearly whites.

"Yeah, again. I wouldn't have it any other damn way." Followed by a smile. A real genuine smile. Why is he so damn gorgeous ? He doesn't know how crazy he drives me. 

Maybe I should come clean now once and for all and tell him how I really feel about him. We could all be dead any minute. Hell, any second now. It was torture. For me. Obviously, he didn't feel anything more than our friendship. Fuck it. Fuck this. 

I've done things that are known to be impossible. Dismantled a nuclear weapon in mid air, conquered Steelport against all odds and even became the President of the United States. But talking about my feelings has never been an easy thing for me. I end up punching someone in the face for it. Feeling as if these emotions make me seem weak and have to prove that they don't get in the way of being the Boss.

However, when I think about what I feel for Johnny. It doesn't feel sappy or stupid or even weak. On the contrary, he is the very being of my many drives. Not the only one but one of the biggest ones. 

Maybe when I am not hurling vomit and looking completely gross I will tell him. For real because after all these years it's still burning me inside. The difference now is that it's consuming every part of me. 

"Hey, Johnny?" 

"Yeah, Boss?" 

"It's good to have you back again. Now let's get some rest so we can kick some ass tomorrow." A smile tugging at my lips because it would be just like old times. 

"Damn right Boss." A mischievous grin grazing his face. Dammit. The man keeps getting better with age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated !!


	3. Same bullshit, different place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write in the moment.

I woke up gasping. That same damn dream about loosing Johnny all over again. Damn it is this the mess I have become ? Waking up gasping for air and sweating beads off my face? He needs to know. I will tell him today no matter what circumstances we find ourselves in.

Why is this even happening ? Why is that I can look into the face of evil, say some smart remarks, and shoot my guns and call it a day without feeling any fear ? Yet when I try to look at him, I am truly looking past him because I know that if I were to look him in the eye he will decipher the way my eyes search into his. 

He's not a dumb ass. In fact, Johnny acts all tough and rough but not everyone knows there's a lot of brains in that brawns. He doesn't let on as much. Doesn't want to reveal anymore of his weaknesses for the sake of not seeming to be human at all. Aisha was one of his weaknesses and look where it all ended up. No, he was Johnny Gat still but he was a different Johnny Gat. To be honest, even though he was never dead to begin with, it felt like he just came back from the dead, like a zombie. The crew took caution with it, not wanting to anger the newly "resuscitated" man that is Johnny Gat in fear of having a supernova go off. To me he was still the same old smart ass, rough and tough man I knew from way before all this shit went down. And saying I liked him was short of an understatement. I loved him then and I love him now. It's been eating at me. Keeping it silent and watching it all go by slowly infront of me while pretending I am fine. 

A knock on the door awoke me from these thoughts. I was in a shit mood already and did not bother to cover myself up. I was in my underwear and bra and fuck who ever told me to cover up. 

"Come in." I said voice firm, my hands at the sides of my temples in an attempt to aliviate my alcohol inducing headache. 

"Yeah, Boss it's Gat." Speak of the devil. He strode in, pistols adorning his holsters strapped to his hips. He looked too hot right now. 

He stopped a few feet away from me and examined me, giving me a whistle in the process.

"Damn Boss you sure do not lack anything at all !" Was his response as he checked me out even further, smirking that fucking smile of his.

"What is it Gat? Is anyone dying ? Did Shaundi murder Pierce ? Or did Aisha glue Matt to the chair again?"

 

"Umm..yeah..no I mean no Boss." He seemed dumbfounded now and tried to hide his eyes under his glasses even more. As if.

"Then what the fuck is going then?" She crossed her arms and looked up at Johnny, now more irritated than when she woke up, expecting an answer.

He stepped forward now, closer to her so he could calm her down. He was always good at that. Sure the Boss took care of business and did this and that but Johnny always had the ability to bring her down from whatever crazy tantrum she was on.

"Boss, nothing is going. What I don't understand is why you are so fucking pissed all the time. Shit, I know you always been this way but it's even worse now. Look, I get it, the word has turned into shit and smitherens but we are still here and we are still kicking ass. What do you say and help me kick some alien ass in the simulation ? Blasting things to shit always did satisfy your itchy trigger finger."

Who the fuck was this man and why is he so gentle ? Before he would have said "fuck it, Boss. Just shoot and run and ask questions later." But now it's "you are too mad Boss. You need to calm down blah blah." Well he did agree with still shooting and blowing shit up so he has not completely changed. Not to mention with such a damn gentle tone she had never heard before. She was able to delight in the way his voice went a bit lower than usual and how more rough it sounded when he spoke in that tone. Fuck, this man. This fucking deity and his fucking face. 

"The circumstances and current events have led me to be angry, Johnny. It's what's been keeping the Saints alive. This whole things keeps brewing it up inside of me and it's not easily curable." She looked up at him again. Their eyes met for a brief second and then she shifted her gaze elsewhere because it felt like he was drilling a hole through her face. And that was with his glasses on. 

"Yeah I got a solution for you Boss. Get laid !" Yup there goes that charming part of Johnny Gat. She knew it was still in there somewhere. 

"Get laid ? Really Gat? First was that really caring speech of yours. I was feeling all fuzzy and cute inside. Really. I was. Only to be changed and replaced with get laid, Boss." 

"What can I say ? I'm still a fucking smart ass, Boss." He was smirking now. This was the game he played best. Stirring up her damn insides like a big ass pot of gumbo. 

"I would get laid but there's not many choices here. All Matt does is talk about Nyte Blade and his little sidekick, Little Blade. Keith Williams doesn't want any of this he's too busy not being busy. Pierce talks too fucking much before and after and won't take off his hat. Which by the way almost gouged my eye out last time." 

"What about the girls ?" He was invested in knowing why the dear old Boss wasn't getting any action.

"Are you kicking? You mean Charlie's Angels ? The angrier trio? Hell no. Last time I tried inciting anything Shaundi punched me in the face, Kynzie pounded on me and broke my left rib and Aisha kept slapping me every time I looked at her."

"Damn, Boss. Not a lot of choices by the looks of it. Or well you do but you are picky. You did forget to name on person on that list. Who by the way is pretty fucking amazing at, those sort of activities. Ya dig ?" Fuck that fucking smirk. Sly motherfucker trying to get me to feel the feelings I already feel. How dare he.

"Hell...no." Play it smooth. Maybe he won't notice that you really do want to jump his bones. 

"Cmon Boss..you know as much as I do. Don't let that rough attittude prohibit you from seeing things clearly. Boss, I know." Fuck I knew I should have looked more past him. Or perhaps thought about Zinyak wearing a thong or something to keep me from smiling at him or showing any interest. That would make anyone loose their appetite and their will to live. 

"I do not know what you are talking about, Gat." With that I walked to the bathroom where my suit was. Objective. Get as far away as possible from Gat and this conversation. I am not ready to talk about this with him. To confirm that my feelings go deeper that wanting to fuck to release stress. Pretty sure that's not what he meant when he said "I know." 

I put my suit on and do my morning routine with the little supplies I have on this damn ship. It's getting too small now with Gat around. He's making me loose my damn marbles. 

He must of followed me because when I turned around he was leaning on the doorway blocking my exit.

"Why is it so damn hard for you to talk about your feelings ? What's the big deal, Boss ? We go way back. I better than anyone can understand." He was sort of pleading now. I didn't like this. 

"Fucking drop it, Gat. Now." My voice came out firmer than I intended and he noticed I was getting worked up over this.

"You love me. You fucking do ! Don't you dare lie to my damn face ! Cmon say it ain't so !" He approached her until he was towering over her. His features became more pronounced and his muscles did that flexing thing they did when he was particularly pissed of.

"Fine, want to hear it ? I don't fucking love you. Now let's move. We have a full day ahead." She shoved past a shocked Johnny. He was surprised at her cold answer. In all the years he knew her, he didn't realize she had become so cold to herself, to her feelings and to love. He looked over his shoulder as she walked away until was out of sight. 

But if he only knew the real truth. 

That she loved him then. And still does. 

He left the bathroom and made his way towards the pods upstairs. The Boss was already waiting a determined look on her face. He nodded at her signaling that he was ready. With that they got on their respective pods and made their way to virtual Steelport. 

Time to kick some ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos everyone. Also, it means a lot to know that this story is somewhat being enjoyed :) I do not have a beta reader and I proof read everything myself so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
